The Samurai and the Butterfly
by Lavenian
Summary: A down-on-his-luck samurai has a chance meeting with a beautiful and elegant butterfly fairy, and after hearing her plight, resolves to win her heart while living his life. Lou x Hana (partially inspired by the DDR song "Butterfly")
1. The Butterfly of the Mountain

**The Butterfly of the Mountain**

In the woods of an isolated mountain range, a lonely butterfly peeked from out of the emergent treetops and stared down into the valley below, a great battle among the humans had taken place and the corpses of the fallen littered the valley floor.

For as long as she could remember, the butterfly has lived in these woods for many seasons, and all this time she has been surrounded by nothing but the greenery of the forest and the sounds of nature's creatures. But all that changed nearly half a century ago, when humans began to appear in the region.

Curious, she observed them from the shadows, sometimes as a silent spectator examining how they play out their lives, and later on, disguising herself among them to learn of their ways. As with any other living being, they needed food, drink and shelter, but humans were very different from ordinary animals. They were, for one thing, truly exceptional builders, whereas most animals make their homes from what they find, such as sticks, mud and leaves, humans build grand abodes that prevent as much of the outside elements from reaching inside, and the only animal to match their manner of construction are the ants and the bees, but the symmetry and craft of humans impressed her to no end.

When they eat, they sometimes use the dancing light known as "fire" to cook their food, and when they prepare them, they do so in arrangements that make them very appealing to the eyes. They also speak with a unique kind of sound or call they refer to as "language" and are even capable of drawing figures – letters – to convey their intentions, and they cover themselves in clothes to conceal the parts of their body they did not wish to be seen. Humans are truly fascinating animals, but that said, they were still animals. They were capable of both great kindness and great malice; they could nurture and heal, but also steal and destroy.

Idealistic humans revere animals for how they coexist with nature, but the butterfly disagrees. Humans, she observed, assign roles and emotions to animals to coincide with their beliefs and conform the behavior of animals to their human laws, culture and ethics; but the truth is that animals are as complex as any human being, they have their own laws and their own way of perceiving life, and humans cannot comprehend this simply because, like all creatures, nature intended them to understand only one another and even two creatures that coexist amiably cannot understand their partner species completely.

Humans blame themselves for damaging the natural world, but the butterfly knows that any animal, not just humanity, is capable of harming the natural world in their own way, and sometimes, Nature does that all by itself. Yet even with all the death and destruction in the world, the butterfly neither hates nor feels sad about it; Life is a cycle, and Death merely a return to nothingness and the onset of renewal in the future.

The butterfly did not hate humans, but she was afraid of them, both because of what they were capable of at their worst, but also because of the emotions she learned from her experiences with them, especially that particular moment some years ago… after all that, she swore not to intervene in the affairs of humans again.

But as she observed the carnage she inexplicably wanted to go down, the lonely existence up in the mountain had taken its toll and curiosity once again grasped her to find something, or someone, to help fill the hollowness. Now was not the time to worry of what came before and what may come later. Perhaps she would find a man, a samurai warrior, still alive among the ruin in the valley floor below.

Meanwhile, down in the middle of the valley, an intrepid samurai was scouring the battlefield for anything of use or value. Although one could technically say he was a ronin now, since his lord died in the battle. Inwardly he cursed his turn of fortune, why only a week ago he had successfully pitched himself to a wealthy and influential warlord with his skill in battle in exchange for lodging and food.

It's too bad his lord had no military sense whatsoever. At the climax of the great battle, his lord had made the bold, but foolish, decision to break ranks and give chase to the enemy commander who was pulling away from the battle. The samurai had tried to alert him that it seemed like a trap, but he was too caught up in the fever of the moment to take notice of his warning. Although he succeeded in catching up to the fleeing leader, his brief moment of glory turned to bitter failure as the fleeing enemy was nothing more than an impostor, a decoy to lure him into an ambush.

Once they claimed his severed head and exhibited it from the top of the nearby hill, the entire army was completely demoralized – first the conscripts began to panic and broke formation, allowing the enemy to plow through them, and although the other samurai put up a brave fight, it did not take long before the massive numbers of the enemy forces whittled them away, the more courageous of the lot fought until the bitter end, while the rest ran away, probably to find a new lord to serve if they didn't die of their wounds first.

As for the samurai, he decided that wasting his life on the battlefield would not do him any favors, so he wisely decided to play dead, nestling under a mass of corpses to disguise himself and wait until the battle concluded.

Once the noise died down and the cawing of the ravens began to replace it, the samurai rose from the pile and surveyed the carnage. The enemy had decided to move on and prepare to besiege the deceased lord's castle and claim it for themselves, burial of their dead enemy would come later.

In the meantime, the samurai decided to see if there was anything he could salvage from the remains. His weapons had broken and now that he was effectively masterless, he was going to have to find something to sell if he wanted some funds to get anywhere.

The samurai pondered to himself where he had gone wrong in life to deserve such constant misfortune. Was it because he had chosen to leave his family in search of his own glory? Was it his disregard for the dead and robbing them of their belongings? Or was it his own arrogance and vanity, mooching off of his lord just to make a name for himself?

He didn't know, and he didn't care. This was just another bad situation he had to turn around wherever the road takes him, and come hell or high water, nothing was going to get in the way of his search for fortune and glory.

Despite his pride and wanderlust, he was a lonely spirit who wished to find meaning to fill the emptiness that his transient way of life has wrought upon him.

In particular, he has contemplated whether he should, at some point, settle down and take a bride, but he rejected such a notion when he set out on his own to make his own destiny, feeling that a woman would just get in the way. Still, he himself had always wondered what it would be like, having a wife to come back to after a hard day's work, someone to talk to when he feels the need, someone to fight for when there's no reason to, someone to lend a soft hand to his hard existence. In spite of his attitude to the contrary, he has considered the thought of a loyal tail to have in his home, a friend and lover to share his free time with.

As he absentmindedly mused to himself about his predicaments, he plucked a sword from the corpse of what appeared to be an officer, and he noted the superb craftsmanship of the sword, although the name of the blade's maker wasn't marked. This was a good weapon to keep.

He continued rummaging the field until he heard an unusual sound behind a nearby mound. Fearing that the enemy may still be around, he crouched down and saw one of the nets from the battle they used to immobilize the enemy that funneled into their chokeholds before their lord inadvertently ruined the entire engagement.

Slowly, he drew his sword and kept the net to his side as he slowly crept up the mound.

Once amidst the ruined battlefield, the butterfly examined if there was anyone stirring. She knew she didn't have much time until someone else came along to dispose of the bodies.

She did not know what kind of person she expected to find, the butterfly was hoping that it would be someone who is strong, like what she perceived the samurai to be, strapping and robust, as well as confident and brave. At the same time she was hoping it would also be someone who was shy, someone who was kind of bashful and introverted, the kind receptive to a friendly presence, the butterfly did not see that as a problem, as her human friends noted her comely appearance and approachable personality.

She saw one of the bodies move and, feeling hopeful, she moved towards it to see if he was still breathing.

"Hey, hey… are you okay?"

She was surprised, and a little disappointed, when she saw that it was just a stray dog that had wandered into the battlefield, who barked at her before running off.

"Another dead one… I wonder if anyone is still alive out here?"

Sensing that her chances were dashed, the butterfly made ready to head back to her quiet home in the mountain, but was caught by complete surprise when she felt something come over her.

"Ah!" The butterfly was completely helpless when a firm and tough net completely engulfed her and a mysterious assailant pinned her down. He held her against the ground with his arm and readied his blade towards her neck.

She closed her eyes and prepared to take his blade, fearing the worst, but the samurai relented when he got a closer look at what he caught, not to mention the feeling of two soft objects on her chest.

"A woman?"

Seeing as he abated, she decided to call out to him, "Please don't hurt me, I'm not here to hurt anyone."

After releasing her from his net, the samurai formally apologized to her, "Please excuse me, ma'am, I thought you were someone from the enemy forces come to check the dead."

The butterfly shook her head, "No, it is all right, it was my fault I stepped into the battlefield."

Curious, the samurai asked what she was doing about the place, "Why are you here, ma'am? This isn't a place for a lady," and his licentious eyes carefully took in her shapely figure, "Especially for a graceful maiden such as yourself?"

The butterfly was flattered at his concern and his adulation, "I understand your worry, kind sir, and I apologize if I may have given you cause for it, but there is nothing to fret, as for why I was here, I am searching for someone."

"Well, I wouldn't bank on it; I've been on this battlefield for several hours looking for curios and weapons, I'm afraid I haven't seen another living soul until you showed up."

"I see…" The butterfly seemed crestfallen at the news, but inwardly perked up when she realized that this man was likely the sole survivor of the battle, and excited to finally have some human company.

"Well, I have to get going."

The butterfly seemed caught aback by his statement. Fearing that he would not return, she instinctively called out to him, "Wait!"

The samurai turned back to her, "Yes, milady?"

The butterfly anxiously began thinking up a reason to have him stay, then noticed the cut on his arm, and suddenly begat an idea, "You're wounded, you have to let me help."

The samurai took notice of the small nick, "Oh this? It's only a scratch."

"Please, I only wish to thank you for sparing my life, besides, I feel as though you don't have a home to return to, if so, I insist you stay at my place."

The samurai had to admit she got him there, plus, he gets to stay with a very buxom woman, "Very well, I do need some shelter for tonight, and some food if you don't mind."

The fairy was delighted at his response, "It's settled, please follow me, I'll take you to my home."

"Wait a moment, if you're taking me in, at least let me ask your name?"

She turned back to him with a cheerful smile, "I am called Lou. May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Hana, the Wandering Samurai."

"Well, mister Wandering Samurai, shall we proceed?"

"Lead the way, and just Hana is fine, milady."

A short trek up a sloped forest and they arrived at a shaded cottage in the middle of a clearing.

"I apologize if my humble home lacks the splendor of a castle, but it's very cozy."

"There's no need to be sorry, milady, just as long as it's comfortable."

Once he had settled into the living room, the butterfly procured some bandages and salve and worked on dressing Hana's injury.

"There, this bandaging should do it, does it feel better?"

Hana had to admit, after she had down her work, the cut did feel much more soothing, not to mention her proximity helped put him to ease.

"It feels as though there was never anything there, thank you milady."

"Please, just Lou will do, brave warrior."

After she finished, Lou went to the kitchen to get some food while Hana waited for her.

While she was away, Hana was left to think for himself. He observed the shishi-odoshi out on her yard and relaxed his breath as the rhythmic tapping of the device played and he paused to reflect of his chance encounter with the maiden Lou.

Hana pondered what a lady like her was doing in a place like this, to live alone surrounded only by nature and her wild children. Perhaps she was some kind of hermit, living a life of religious solitude in the tranquility of the forest.

She was very beautiful, but at the same time, there was something about her that seemed inhuman, something about her face, her figure, and the aura about her did not feel familiar, neither a princess nor a harlot could describe and provide satisfactory comparison for the kind of presence Lou had, she was above such mortal understanding. To describe her in any way that did justice, one could say that she was like a goddess.

Putting these deductions together, Hana recalled some old folktales of his youth, of beings who lived in the deep woods away from human lands. These creatures led a solitary existence in their lairs, and no one but select humans have seen and told of their experiences. These beings were known as the _Yōsei_, Fairies of the high mountains and the deep hinterlands. Their descriptions were as varied as their geographical range, with some having the properties of animals, some tiny as mice and others taller than a full-grown man. Lou looked very human, but she also felt like something completely alien, but if she was a Fairy, why did she descend from her abode looking for someone. With all these thought buzzing through his mind, Hana was not paying attention when Lou returned with a tray of food and water.

"Hana, I've brought you dinner… Hana?"

Hana snapped out of his inner monologues when he heard her call his name, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was… thinking."

"Well, get your head out of the clouds, because I've prepared something delectable."

Hana savored the flavor and amazing taste of the meal that Lou prepared, gobbling it up eagerly after the first taste, and she took great pleasure in the fact that he loved her cooking.

"Thank you for the meal; you are a truly remarkable chef."

"Please, my good sir, making food taste good comes naturally."

Lou took a sip from her cup of tea, and while she was gulping down her drink, Hana was once again besides himself with his thoughts, thinking about his earlier musings about Lou. Without thinking his thoughts spoke out from his mouth.

"Lou, you're not human, are you?"

Lou suddenly stopped sipping at his unexpected question.

Realizing he said that out loud, Hana tried to take back what he just said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Even when he didn't mean to say it, he definitely thought of it, "You figured it out… didn't you?"

Somehow, in a one-in-a-million chance, Hana managed to discern Lou's true nature, and all by accident, "What do you mean?"

She placed the tea cup gently on the table, and proceeded to tell her tale, "You are correct, I am not human."

Hana seemed mildly surprised, but somehow, he expected that, "Then, who are you?"

Lou mulled it over momentarily as she looked aside, he might run away if he feels that her being secretive may give him the impression that he is in danger, maybe telling him the truth would help put him to ease if he was suspicious.

"Do you truly wish to know who, and what, I am?"

He had to admit, he was rather curious, "If it's all right with you."

"Okay," Lou suddenly started to lower the upper half of her kimono, which caught Hana unawares, "Do not fear, I am not going to undress." Hana was slightly relieved, although somewhat disappointed. Once she finished, Lou allowed her wings, her butterfly-like Fairy wings, to flourish behind her, and Hana was beside himself with awe.

"I am a _Yōsei_, a Fairy. I have been living in these woodlands for many, many years, longer than man trekked these regions."

"I see…" Hana was struck with a sudden realization about something, "Earlier, who were you looking for when you came down the mountain to the battlefield?"

Lou did not want to say, she thought that he would laugh at how silly it seemed, so she tried to come up with an excuse, "I… I was… looking for one of my animal friends that got lost?"

Hana snickered at her attempt for an excuse, "Come on, you can't fool me."

Sighing in defeat, Lou gave in, "Very well, I was looking for someone, more accurately, I was looking for anyone."

"Anyone? What do you mean?"

Lou felt a little uncomfortable talking about it, but she's held it in for so long and so deep that maybe it's about time she let it out.

"I felt… alone."

Hana raised a brow, "Alone?"

Lou nodded, "I have lived all by myself up in this mountain for as long as I could remember. I did not mind any of it because this was the whole of my world, and I was content. But then humans came, and they brought with them things and ideas I had never seen or heard of before."

Hana adjusted himself in his position, fascinated by her tale.

"One day, a kindly couple, a woodcutter and his wife, a silk weaver, came to this forest, and built this house. I was curious about their presence, and soon found myself visiting them regularly, but one day, they found me and I told them who I was."

Lou proceeded to tell Hana about how, in spite of knowing what kind of creature she was, the couple promised to keep her and her secret safe. Over time, the childless husband and wife developed more than a friendship with the Fairy, and they decided to adopt her as their own daughter.

During her time spent with them, Lou felt emotion the likes she never experienced before, for so long she was used to simply live alone with no companion but the critters that resided with her. For the first time in her life Lou had a family, she felt a kind of belonging and happiness she had never felt in all her years.

But as in nature, all things must eventually come to an end. Eventually, the woodcutter caught ill, and try as they might, neither his wife nor Lou could cure him, it worsened until he eventually passed away one night. The wife mourned his death, but Lou felt something more potent. For a long time death was just a natural part of the order of things and Lou just accepted that, but when her adoptive father died, Lou was not so sure anymore, and it gnawed at her. She still had her mother, who helped ease the blow somewhat, counseling the confused Fairy in a way that lightened the burdensome feeling of someone you love leaving forever.

Even with all that, Lou was still not quite prepared when her mother also had to depart from the world, but before doing so she told Lou that she was very happy that she and her husband had the opportunity to have a child even when she wasn't really theirs. Lou decided to ask what it was like to be a wife, and she told her that the best way she could find out was to find someone to love her the way the woodcutter loved his wife.

"I asked what kind of man I should look for, and all she said was that I should follow my heart."

Lou teared up momentarily, sobbing a little as the memory that pained her to no end flooded back.

"Anyway, I was alone again for another hundred years, I forgot all about my family and I thought I could go back to the way things were before, but try as I might, it was impossible. I had finally experienced what it means to be human, and I could not go back. My lonesome existence burdened me so much that it led me to go down after that great battle… and the rest is history."

"I see, I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your family."

"It's perfectly fine. I'm just happy I have someone to talk to again."

A little later, Hana and Lou retired to their rooms, but Hana did not feel like sleeping. Someone as kind and generous as Lou did not deserve to live in isolation, but at the same time he didn't want to surrender his life of adventure. After much thinking, he arrived at a satisfactory compromise.

The next day, Lou woke up and inspected the other bedroom, and found that Hana was not inside.

"He left, and without even saying goodbye."

Lou's assessment was premature however, when she heard the door to her house slide open, and a familiar voice greeted her, "I'm back, Lou?"

Lou ran up to the door, and she couldn't help but smile that he was still here, "Oh, Hana, your clothes look different."

"I went to the town nearby and got a change of clothes, those trinkets I got from the battlefield paid off, but now I don't have any money."

"Why did you decide to come back? I have no reason to keep you here."

He could have said that it was because he had become thoroughly smitten with her and desired her for himself, but that would have been imprudent, instead, he contrived some plan to keep her company while slowly winning her heart, besides, Hana sensed a kindred spirit with her, and he felt that maybe she is what he has been missing all his life.

"Yes, well, because I still don't have a lord to serve, not to mention I'm flat broke, I still need a place to stay for a while, if you would have me."

Lou was inwardly elated at this turn of events, and without thinking she hugged him, "You can stay as long as you please, my home is your home!" Realizing her outburst, Lou shyly decided to release him from her grip and blushed, "Please forgive me, I have no idea what got over me."

Hana shook his head, "Think nothing of it, besides, I figure you could use the company."

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to stay, and I feel like we're going to spend quite a bit of time together."

He bent down and put her hand on his, and kissed it gently, "I shall do my best to make sure it will not be a boring life, fair maiden."

He was so amusingly romantic, but it was part of Hana's charm that delighted Lou. She had a strong inkling that she would enjoy having him around.


	2. The Samurai's Plight

_A/N: I altered the ending of this particular chapter somewhat, so for those who read it in advance, I hope you enjoy this new version._

**The Samurai's Plight**

The year is 1469, Japan.

Two years have passed since the start of the _Ōnin War_, the conflict that would spark a new age of civil strife. Although the Emperor was alive and the Shogunate as a whole remained intact, for all practical purposes, neither of them possessed any real political influence or control over the realm.

What began as a conflict over who would become successor to the Shogunate culminated in the capital nearly burned to the ground, the current Shogun completely ignoring the havoc occurring on his doorstep, and the lords of the various clans throughout the country declaring their intent to either replace the Shogun or make him into a puppet of their whims.

Although originally confined to the capital, like a festering blight, the war spread throughout other parts of the country and came to involve all the major factions becoming caught up in the fighting. The various clans with a stake in the conflict all had varied fortunes, some families of significant importance fell by the wayside as upstart newcomers established themselves as famous in their own right, and even peasants, people you would expect to live in quiet servitude to their masters, have risen in rebellion and formed legions of fanatical militia dubbed the _Ikkō-ikki_, who were unwilling to surrender their independence from their former masters; there was no sign that they were going to lose their momentum any time soon.

Of course, a time of war such as this is practically a warrior's paradise. There is no shortage of jobs for men skilled in the arts of battle and in this regard a samurai, whose life has been spent in preparation for battle, will always find himself needed.

Enter Hana Asakura, son of the illustrious Asakura samurai family of Izumo province (no relation to the Asakura clan of Echizen province, for you historical accuracy nitpickers). Originally groomed to be the successor to his clan's legacy, Hana decided he would rather carve out his own reputation than be saddled by his family's name.

Two years prior, he had participated in the _Ōnin War_ hoping to make for a name for himself. Of course, preparing for war is one matter, but actually going to live combat is a whole 'nother can of worms. The whole capital was nothing but a massive bloodbath as homes, shops and taverns were torched, and after a month spent fighting Hana decided it was going absolutely nowhere. Cutting his losses, Hana looted what little he could find and took off.

After some more wandering, Hana eventually settled with a new lord to serve, but that did not last for very long, though all things considered, it was probably the best thing that happened to him.

He had found a new home, and more importantly, he had somewhere to return to in case circumstances went sour, but for now he was glad to have a roof over his head, not to mention a pretty lady to share it with.

But this was no time to rest on his laurels; he needed to find a job soon so he doesn't burden his host. A week has passed since his previous lord died, and he's been contemplating about hiring himself out to the new lord, and word in town is that he's a pretty fair-minded person.

So today he was going to go visit the Lord and see if he would set him straight, with a little persuasion.

As he exited the cottage, he saw Lou tending to her garden of mulberry trees, "Hey, doing some garden work?"

"Oh, good morning, yes, I have tended to these mulberry trees since my mother planted them many years ago. I still weave silk from the moths that I raise here."

Hana deliberated that information a bit, having a silk weaver around would be a great boon to his new lord's economy, "Well, I'm off to go see if the new Lord will be willing to accept my offer."

"Good luck, I hope he accepts."

Hana proceeded through the town, making a point of his presence to the townsfolk who passed by him. They mostly gossiped about the new guy, but soon he would earn their adulation once he got employment from their lord.

As he approached the gate of the castle, which, just a week ago, belonged to another master, a pair of guards halted him, "I come in peace, and I wish to have an audience with your lord."

"What business have you with our Lord, wanderer?"

"I am a samurai seeking employment with your army, I am sure your lord would not mind having another able-bodied man for his campaigns?"

One of the guards decided to report to one of his superiors while the other remained behind to keep an eye on him. A short while later, another man, who by the cut of his hair looked to be an important official approached.

"Greetings, good sir, I hear you wish to find employment with our lord?"

"Yes sir, and if I may be so bold as to ask what you wish for me to do to win your lord's trust?"

"Just the usual procedures, we will need you to conduct a series of tests regarding your aptitude for our clan's martial precepts and proclivities. Please, follow me."

While Hana was having a fun time getting some new work, Lou was busy tending to her cluster of silkworm cocoons, exactly the way her mother had done so in the past. With a fresh basket of cocoons, she brought them over to the kiln where she would submerge them in a basin of piping-hot water.

After an hour or two of boiling, Lou would carefully remove the cocoons and unravel the silk strands for reeling into spindles, and the fabric would be ready for any purpose she may have.

Flashback…

"Lou-chan, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, mother."

Lou's mom brushed the cocoons, pulling away the excess thread that would be set aside for noil, "Now the key to properly spin silk is to find the one thread where the cocoon was first spun, so you may want to brush about thoroughly until you do."

"Okay," Lou attempted to do what her mother was doing, "Mother, how exactly will I know which thread is the one I need to undo the cocoon?"

"It will be the one with the long, winding thread, all the rest are just clumps of gossamer we can put aside."

After about ten or so minutes of searching, Lou eventually found the thread she was looking for and showed it to her mother, "I think I found it."

Proud at her achievement, her mother instructed her to place the thread together with all the others she had found, which began spinning on the wheel along with the other fibers.

"So all this is to make clothes?"

"Not just any clothes, but a kind worthy for royalty."

After putting the textiles into spindles, Lou and her mother put them away in the storage room.

"So what plans do you and Father have later today?"

"We're going to town, do you mind doing the chores for today?"

"Sure, I can handle it."

"Thank you my dear."

For the rest of that day, Lou was busy making sure the house was spick and span. She mopped and waxed the floors, cleaned the leaves off the roof and cleared the soot off the fire pit.

She had no idea what her parents were planning, but she guessed it was some event going on in the nearby town, so she took the liberty of preparing dinner for them.

A little while later, while Lou was busy preparing some meat, she heard the door to the shack open, "Lou, we're home."

"Welcome back, mother, father. I made dinner for us."

The night proceeded uneventfully, and Lou decided not to pry into her parents' affairs, but it was best she didn't know until tomorrow.

After sitting down to breakfast the next day, her mother finished first before she decided to pop a question to Lou, "Lou, would you like to know what me and your father were doing out in town earlier?"

"Please, do tell, mother."

"Well, your father and I decided that you shouldn't go about wearing rags anymore."

Lou looked down at herself, all this time, Lou's only clothing during her time alone on the mountain was her bare flesh, and once the woodcutter and his wife adopted her, a simple brown rag that covered only the bare essentials.

"But mother, I feel fine, I never feel that cold and hot as you do."

"Be that as it may," said her father, "We feel obliged, as your parents, to at least make you feel like our special little one."

He went out back and returned with a black lacquer box tied with red cord. After clearing the table, they placed it in front of Lou, her mother smiled heartily, "Go ahead, dear, open it."

Lou untangled the rope and lifted the lid off the box, what she found inside was a beautiful white kimono with a yellow sash; she lifted it from its container and felt it.

"This is the silk we wove together?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, I decided to go to the tailoring shop and make a lovely garment for you. Do you like it?"

Lou stared long and hard at the work her mother had done for her, she didn't know why, but she felt a well of emotions in her that felt rather strange, it touched her heart in a way she didn't understand, it felt so… uplifting.

"You… did this for me?"

"Do you like it?"

"I… well, thank you, mother. I have no idea what to feel, or say."

Her mother knelt beside her and gave her a good, tight hug, "My dear, your gratitude is all that we could ever want."

Lou's father likewise moved close and joined in, "That's right, just the fact that you are part of our family is our greatest joy."

End Flashback…

For Lou, who had lived her whole life standing silent vigil over her forest home and lived contentedly by herself, belonging to and being loved by a family was truly an experience she would never forget. The day when they gave her that kimono, the one which she wears to this very day, sent a mix of emotions through her – joyous delight and a slight dread.

Even though they are now gone, she still holds the memory of their time together close to her heart. But she yearned for something else, something that she feared would never come to pass, and it was…

"I'm back!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Hana's familiar voice followed by the shuffling of her house's doors.

She proceeded out to greet him, "Welcome home. How was your day?"

"It went great, more than great, really. I'll explain later at dinner."

After taking the new lord's tests, including riding laps on horseback in record time and wiping the floor in a sealed room with ten of their best samurai, Hana was allowed to see the lord of the castle – truth be told he expected him to look a bit more… statuesque.

When he seated in the audience chamber, two other people came in with him – one was a stunning, pink-haired beauty wearing a delicate kimono with a pink and white sakura motif that hugged her curves, pronouncing them and giving the shape of a maiden in the buff despite the clothing, from her presence Hana deduced that she was undoubtedly the master's wife.

The other was a short man no taller than Hana's knees, wearing regal black _wafuku_ that bore his clan's crest, he carried a fan to keep himself cool as he addressed Hana and his wife played her _shamisen_ to keep them entertained.

"Greetings, young samurai, I am Oyamada Manta, the magistrate for this town and province. I see that you wish to find work under my clan's employ. You proved yourself with regards to your battlefield skills, and I would be glad to have such a fine warrior as yourself join my ranks. I have called you before me, however, because I wish to speak to you in person to see if you possess any other skills of import."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"I'll cut to the chase, my good man; we are a fairly small, insignificant polity in the grand scope of this age of war. Sharp swords and brave men may win battles, but it takes strategy, statecraft, and even a little subterfuge to win wars."

"Are you asking me if I have any other skills that would be of use to you?"

He nodded, "It would definitely give me incentive to seriously consider keeping you."

Hana considered for a moment, and he did have something of that nature that he could tell to his new Lord; some time before he joined the fighting in the capital, he had travelled with a band of ninjas and learned some "interesting" trade secrets from them, and it served him well when he worked as a double-agent for both sides of the war. Perhaps he could use those skills again?

"Well, I have worked in less-than-honorable activities in the past, my lord, though I am willing to put my sword and expertise in your service."

Oyamada liked the sound of that, "Splendid, simply splendid. If you don't mind, Asakura-san, would you like to be put to work as soon as I have something available."

"Of course, my lord, but what shall I do in the meantime?"

"You can go home and relax yourself, Asakura-san, I'll let you in on the details when I feel the time is right."

"But sir, you don't know where I live."

"Oh I have my ways, Asakura-san." He gestured to the lady who had been sitting aside, "My wife, Tamao, may look like a pretty little flower, but she's also the head of my spy network. As long as she is by my side, there is nothing that goes on in these parts without my knowing it, and just so you know, young samurai..."

Hana blinked for just a split second, and Tamao's music stopped as he felt something cold and sharp inches from his throat, in an instant, the pink-haired woman was upon him with a dagger, "…I may be a fair lord, but I am not afraid to make an example out of you if you ever choose to step out of line, or heaven forbid, sell me out to my enemies."

Hana smiled sheepishly at the sudden change in mood, "I wouldn't dream of it, my lord."

Lou seemed surprised at Hana's lord's sudden ruthlessness, especially considering that so many people in town seemed to think he was a kindly and considerate person, but she and Hana agreed that, in dark times like these, an effective lord is one who can juggle a positive image in the light and underhanded dealings in the dark.

"I can tell he's a bloodthirsty man for a short fellow, but I don't blame him for what he is now."

Lou nodded, "Undoubtedly, he needs to be able to protect himself and his subjects, and he's entitled to accomplish it by fair means or foul. So what do you think he has in store for you?"

"Who knows? I'm not obligated to know until he's officially sent me on an assignment."

Outside, hiding in the shadows of the branches of the nearby trees, was a quiet shadow sitting just above their house. Tamao always scopes out new recruits in their place of residence, where men are more willing to speak their mind knowing no one of importance is listening, and men who speak their mind are an excellent source of intelligence, not to mention an effective way to assess them.

"So does this mean you will be gone for a fair bit once you're on assignment?"

"I'm afraid so, being a samurai is a pretty transient lifestyle, with or without a master to serve."

"Well, I understand you have to go, it is your duty. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless, okay?"

"Lou, I am a warrior, I don't go into battle if I didn't have the skills to survive it."

"All the same, I'd like it if you come out with your limbs intact."

"Sure."

Lou moved closer to him and held his hands, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," she moved in close and gave him a hug, "You're the first person I've befriended in a long time and I don't want to lose you now."

"Don't worry; knowing that you're watching out for me is enough for me to give it my all."

Tamao had to admit, they seemed very close, and it struck a chord in her that brought back memories of the first time she met Lord Oyamada. She was alone too, and then he came and brought light back to her life, and from then on, she has sworn her complete loyalty to him. Hana was still young, but she could tell they had great chemistry. It would be a shame if he died a couple of weeks from now, just when he found someone he clicks with well.

Tamao decided to share her feelings about Hana to Oyamada, he would always listen to what she has to say, she had never failed him in matters of personal affairs.

Tamao thought she had gone completely unnoticed, but it turns out the two friends in the shack had been aware of her presence for some time now.

"Hana, I think she's gone."

"I think so too."

"You know, even though he is just making sure you're not going to stab him in the back, I still think Oyamada shouldn't pry so deeply into other people's affairs… it makes me feel so exposed."

"Don't worry about it, Lou, he won't be able to do anything to me, I know how these ninjas work."

"Still, the kind of power he has at his disposal is truly frightening."

"I should probably get some sleep now, who knows what Lord Oyamada has in store for me?"

"Oh, before you do, would you like some sake?"

A beautiful lady and free sake? Hana inwardly smiled at this turn of events, "Go right ahead, I don't mind."

Lou cleared their dinner trays before going to get another tray with a clay flask and a serving cup. She took the bottle and shook it gently for a few seconds before unplugging the cork and pouring him a shot. He graciously took it from her when she offered and slowly sipped it out from the glass, letting the alcohol settle in his system.

"Ooh, that is some nice sake."

"Well, sometimes I sneak out into the town to snatch a bottle or two once a month."

"You are so sneaky, Lou."

"Do you think any less of me?"

"No, I kind of like it."

She poured him another shot, and again, he took it and sipped it slowly, "Such amazing taste, I didn't think you liked to drink this sort of thing."

"My parents held quite a few parties, and we had many casks of sake to enjoy. It gets kind of lonely up here but there's nothing a good drink can't solve."

Lou was shaping up to be Hana's kind of woman, but he decided to hold back judgment until he knew more, "It's nice that we decided to have a drink together, Lou, everything feels so serene."

"It's my pleasure."

She was glad that he liked sake as much as she did, but inwardly she was hoping that they had even more in common than just beverage preferences.

Lou poured another shot, but this time it was for her, and Hana commented about it, "It appears we happen to like some of the same things."

"It appears we do."

Hana grabbed the sake flask and raised it up high, "Here's… um… could you think of something to toast to, Lou?"

She stifled a giggle, "Let's… toast to getting to know each other more in the future."

He thought about it for a moment, trying to put some effort to it, but then he just shrugged, "Yeah sure… to getting to know each other more, then."

They clinked their earthenware as Lou took a sip and Hana chugged some down, and by some effort he managed to put the flask down without letting it spill on the table.

"Man, that was good."

Lou smiled; his wasted face looked goofy and amusing, but she had to admit he also looked cute in a humorous way.


End file.
